Watch me burn
by Sethking
Summary: She found herself in ways no one imagined. "Those nights never happened, they're blocked from my memory. Leave me alone. I'm not apart of your world anymore"   Are you just going to stand there and watch me burn? "You're dead! You left me in this mess!"
1. Watch me Burn

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts, _

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's alright because _

_I love the way you lie_

It was late at night when the girl stumbled into the hospital waiting room.

The room was almost empty, and Alessa was filing her nails behind her desk. It had been a slow day with not much to do. She didn't care much for these days, especially when she didn't have her nail kit on her to keep her occupied while the time passed.

She looked up as the girl entered the room. She was covered in blood and what she assumed to be sweat. Alessa rolled her eyes at the sight. _She must be homeless_ she thought. Putting down her nail file she waited for the girl to get lost.

The girl eventually dragged herself over to the desk. Sweat covered her forehead and her breathing was laboured.

"Help me" She panted at the receptionist.

"What's wrong?" Alessa said in a bored voice pulling a piece of paper towards her.

The girl doubled over in pain clutching at her stomach. She looked up, bright blue eyes boring into Alessa's soft brown.

"Isn't it obvious?" She hissed as she straightened, finally giving Alessa a full view of her front. Alessa paled, her hand reaching for the telephone as the girl doubled over once more, this time screaming obscenities.

"Er, James, you have to get someone down here pronto!"

"What's up Alessa? I'm about to go off duty, this better be good."

"There's a girl here, and she's in labour right on my desk, and from the look of it, she's pretty close to popping out the kid right here"

"Oh" James was silent for a second.

"I'll send Heather down with a trolley and me and Cheryl can prep the room. Make sure this girl is okay, tell her what's going to happen"

"Right, see you soon" At this Alessa slammed the phone down and walked from around the desk kneeling down to the girl who was now on the floor in front of the desk.

"When this is over please remind me to kick the father's ass" The girl muttered under her breath letting out a dark chuckle.

"Okay sweetie, we're gonna have to move you down away from here to find out how far along you are and we'll have to see if you're able to have any painkillers too. There's a trolley coming down for you so you don't have to walk, does that sound okay?" Alessa said slowly, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder.

The girl nodded, her face contorted in pain. The doors opened and a blonde nurse pushed a trolley into the room

"Okay we have to get you up there, do you think you could manage it?"

"I'm not dying, I can get up just fine" The girl tried to push Alessa off but stumbled and fell over when she tried to get up

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you don't seem to notice the strain this is putting on your body, you need all the help you can get"

Eventually with the help of Heather, Alessa was able to get the girl onto the trolley. Heather began to set off when the girl called out

"Wait!" She took Alessa's hand and squeezed it "Can you stay with me?"

Alessa looked over at Heather who just shrugged.

"Of course sweetie, just let me get someone to cover my desk"

A quick phone call later and they had finally set off down the hallways towards the delivery rooms. The girl began to scream once more as they entered the room. Someone had placed a hospital gown on the bed, and they helped the girl into it trying not to move her around too much.

When James entered the room to check how dilated she was the girl began screaming that she would not have another man down there, ever again, which confused Alessa, but she went along with it, and sent James to call in Cheryl.

-x-

15 minutes later and Cheryl was holding a small baby whose electric blue eyes stared around in shock.

The girl was sobbing now, and as Cheryl was about to announce the sex of the baby she screamed "Don't tell me, I don't want to know!"

The three women looked at each other in confusion

"I don't want this baby! I just wanted it to go away!" Alessa moved to the girl's side holding her hand

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a rape baby and I couldn't abort it, I need it gone! Now!" The girl was hysterical and nothing Alessa said seemed to change her mood.

The three women were too caught up in trying to sort things out that they didn't notice another woman in the room, who slipped to the girl's side and whispered in her ear. They didn't even notice when the girl slipped out of the room with a small blanket covered bundle.

Eventually they wheeled the girl to a bed in silence and left their separate ways without talking about what had occurred that night

When Alessa returned to work the next day she went straight to the room they had left the girl in the night before.

There was no trace of the girl or of the baby.

When she asked around no one knew what she was talking about, even the people who had been there when it had happened.

One thing was for sure though.

Alessa would never forget the girl's eyes, electric blue, like they were boring straight into her soul. It had made her feel uncomfortable for a second and it was only on this fact that she knew the events of the night before had happened at all and it wasn't just a dream.

_**A/N I'm sorry if I have anything wrong, I'm not American and I haven't ever had a child so I don't really know how it works. Also there are a lot of references in this chapter, cookies to whoever can figure out what franchise they are from :P**_

_**This is only the prolouge, the other chapters will be longer and it is un-betaed cause I write better that way (as in I come up with more stuff before I can get it betaed which just annoys me)**_

_**It is set after LO, everything in LO happened.  
**_

_**Tell me what you think cause this is a re-write of Why Does He Do This To Me? So it is a PJO fiction, and if you can't figure out the girl then you're pretty stupid and not a huge PJO fan :)**_

_**x**_


	2. How do you like the way regret tastes?

_So silly boy get out my face, my face, how do you like the way regret tastes?_

_Silly boy get out of my hair, my hair, I don't want you no more get out of here _

"Grace over here!"

"Come on darling, look over here!"

"Grace, sign my book!"

"GRACE!"

Eventually the sounds stopped as the girl moved away from the red carpet and into the large room, occasionally waving hellos or shaking people's hands. Eventually a man slid up to her side and steered her towards one the back rooms of the building.

"Come on Dave, I need to keep a high profile with those dimwits."

"Grace we have to get you ready for your performance. It's all about self promotion, and you do that very well my dear"

"How many times have I said don't call me that?" They were walking down a long empty corridor, music from the large room they had just exited rebounding from the walls. Occasionally staff would pass them, but they were mostly alone.

"Right. Got it." He looked down at his watch. "It's gonna be tight, you've got 30 minutes to get ready."

"You got everything I need?" She questioned checking her nails for chips

"What kind of manager would I be if I didn't have everything ready for you?"

"Thanks Dave." He steered her to a door with a piece of paper stuck to it "_Grace and her Entourage" _it simply stated. She snorted. What entourage? She thought bitterly, it was only her and Dave working everything out.

She placed her hand on the doorknob turning to Dave who cut her off-

"Change your contacts before the show, we can't have them falling out now can we?" She smiled

"Thanks so much Dave for the past 3 years. You have no idea what it meant to me the day you agreed to sign me."

It was the Dave's turn to smile now. "Grace, the pleasure is all mine. Now that you have completely made the transition into Grace the super star all you need to do is enjoy it. Don't worry at all" He kissed her forehead and set off the way he came

Grace smiled to herself as she entered her dressing room. Dave was like the father she never had. He had taken her under his wing that day she had plucked up the courage to go to his studios. He had given her a place to live, had given her food and had loved her like his own daughter (who had grown up and had been moved out for at least 5 years from what she could tell)

Dave's wife had died when his children were young, so he had raised his children on his own which had made him extremely attached to them and it had affected him greatly when it came to them growing up and moving on. In some ways, Grace was jealous of the relationship he had had with his children- one that her and her own father could never have. But in others she was glad that he had had a happy life- a life she could only dream of.

She shook her head- as if to get rid of the longing for the childhood she had never had.

She looked over to her outfit, laid out on the chair.

It was short and pink.

Something her old self would have laughed at if she'd have been asked to wear it.

She flicked the fabric corsage with a long painted nail and rolled her eyes. She loved her job and the perks that came with it, but the outfits she was forced to wear had been getting shorter and shorter the closer to 21 she became.

21. An age she had no intention of reaching at one point.

She shook her head again. _No _She thought. _I am not going to think about that time. I am not going to think about them, about her. The look on her face when... _

_No._

She picked up the dress and prepared herself for the launch of her new album

-x-

_I said I'm not coming back  
You only want what you can`t have. That ego turning  
Just too bad for you, that when you had me  
Didn't know what to do, Game over. You lose_

Sometimes she didn't want to stay at these parties. They could get incredibly boring. But Dave insisted that she had to talk to everyone and really push people into buying her album, otherwise everyone would hate her, and she'd be out of her job.

Blunt was a word which could be used to describe Dave at times.

Another reason she hated these parties was the fact that she almost always saw him there, and no matter what she did to avoid him, he would always find her and ask her about her background, about her voice. About her parents (which she hated) and how she had got to where she was at that particular moment in time. She always found these interrogations extremely frustrating, and all she wanted to do was to tell him to fuck off, but she couldn't tell him that, cause she'd most likely get smited where she stood. Not that he knew she knew who he really was.

Sometimes it was too easy to fool the god of the prophecy.

"Grace! Grace!" She could hear his familiar voice and rolled her eyes

"Fred! How good to see you tonight!" She plastered a fake smile on her face and gave him a small kiss on his cheek in greeting.

"Grace, how are you on this lovely evening?" He smiled a blinding white smile which probably made normal girls swoon, but Grace was not fazed at all.

"I'm good, how are you Fred? Do you want a drink?" She made a movement to stop a tray of champagne which was moving past her, but he shook his head

"No thank you, I'm teetotal" She resisted the urge to raise her eyebrow at his comment but she let it pass.

"So what do you want?" She got straight to the point. Fuck it, she wanted to go home and he was slowing her exit

"I want to talk to you"

"And I want to go home, now hurry up" She tried to push past him

"I know what you're doing." He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving

"What are you talking about?" She shook off his hand and stepped around him, but he simply stepped back towards her once again

"I know who you are, and what you have done."

"I don't know what you're talking about" She stepped away from him once more, but he only followed.

"Will you **PLEASE** stop following me!" She screamed at him

"You have to listen to me!" He countered stepping in front of her "We _**need **_you!"

"I don't know what the fuck you're on about!"

"Thalia stop lying!" He screamed right back at her. She paused and blinked in shock

"Who is Thalia?" He narrowed his eyes and leaned in. She pulled back but he pulled her head to him and smelled her hair

"Why don't you smell like demi-god?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know it's you, you can't fool me, I just can't see how this works" She looked at him and began to back away

"Okay, and I'll be going now." She turned her back on him and muttered "Freak" under her breath, but she knew that he heard her.

-x-

_She was stood in a forest. She didn't recognise it, which didn't bother her too much. Instead of standing around she began walking in a random direction. She couldn't be bothered with this shit, not tonight. _

_Damn Apollo and his stupid dreams. _

_She felt like she was being watched as she walked, and finally as she found herself in a clearing. So she sat and waited. _

_Eventually she could see a figure up ahead of her. It didn't glow, or radiate death. It seemed human, but she knew that this person was dead. _

_Why was he here? What was he doing? Was he trying to get sent to the fields of punishment like her sister had threatened to do to him?_

"_What are you doing here?" He looked at her with sad blue eyes, but he didn't answer._

"_Ah, so that's the agreement, you can see me but not talk to me?" He nodded. _

"_Okay, then I have a few choice words for you." He stepped back slightly knowing the anger which would be coming his way. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID BASTARD!" He flinched, but stood his ground_

"_WHAT WAS I SOME FREAKY FORBIDDEN FRUIT- TWILIGHT ESQUE FETIS_

_H OR SOMETHING?" She paused "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU."_

_She walked up to him and poked him in the chest. _

"_**Luke Castellan, you ruined my life, and I can never forgive you for what you did to me. Go back to Hades you traitorous bastard"**_

-x-

"_Only thing I want from you is for you to STAY AWAY"_

The last three years had been hard on Annabeth. Falling pregnant at 17 and having a baby at 18 was not the life she had planned for herself, but she was just relieved that Percy had stood by her throughout the whole thing.

Especially when they heard the awful news that Thalia had been killed by vengeful half-bloods who had been on Kronos' side during the war. Luckily for her the support of her friends and her amazing boyfriend had kept her sane when she was dealing with the news of her best friend's death.

It had made her angry of course how Artemis couldn't have saved her, especially a war hero like Thalia, she was sure that she could've stopped it, but she was assured that there was nothing that she could do to save her lieutenant.

Annabeth sighed and looked down at her son asleep in his father's arms. She remembered when he was a newborn and Percy was too scared to even change his diaper. How things had changed in three years.

She walked over to the desk and picked up a gossip magazine. Most people didn't think that she was the type of person who liked to read about celebrities, but sometimes it did feel nice to think about other people's lives than her own, even if it was only for half an hour.

Her favourite celebrity to read about was the mysterious Grace. Apparently she had turned up at her manager's office three years ago demanding a contract, and after hearing her voice he agreed almost immediately.

She had to admit her voice was amazing. Almost rivalling that of the muses. But she wouldn't admit that out loud in fear of being killed.

The latest gossip was a mysterious confrontation with a man at the release party for her newest record. Annabeth recognised the man as Apollo, God of Prophecy. She rolled her eyes at his behaviour. Of course he'd want to be with one of the most talented (in Annabeth's opinion) artists in a very long time.

She looked up at her husband and child sat on the sofa. Of course Percy had drifted off to sleep, drooling onto his shoulder, just missing the small head of his son.

Annabeth put down the magazine and lightly pulled her son away from her drooling husband. She cradled him in her arms and softly made her way to put her son in bed.

_Percy can sleep on the sofa tonight, _She thought with a smile as she tucked her son into his crib he was quickly growing out of. _Serves him right for falling asleep when looking after his son. _She nodded smugly as she made her way to her bedroom.

-x-

_Percy was stood in a large house. He wasn't sure whose house it was, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to afford half the ornaments in the large white entrance hall. _

_He looked at some of them in wonder. Paintings of thunder storms and hurricanes hung around the walls, and the vases had several Greek style paintings on them._

_The door opened and a woman walked in. _

_She had dark hair, cascading in soft waves down her back. Her hair had a dark purple tint to it, which struck Percy as odd. Her eyes were a soft brown which didn't really seem to match her face properly. _

_She had prominent cheek-bones and a strong jaw line, one which almost looked like she had stuck it out in defiance. Her lips were full and her nose was small which seemed to not fit in with how strong the rest of her features were. _

_She was tall too, and had a pretty good body- curvy in the right places Percy noted, but Percy didn't linger on that thought. He much preferred his wife's athletic build. _

"_Urg Dave is that it for the day?" She threw a bag down into the corner of the room and slipped out of her heels. A man who Percy assumed must have been Dave came in behind her typing furiously on a mobile phone. He was short and fat with combed over grey hair. _

"_Yeah Grace, you can relax now" _

"_Thank the gods" He looked at her disapprovingly _

"_Grace you know you shouldn't use that if you want to keep on the DL" She rolled her eyes at the man_

"_Sorry, it's a habit" He picked up her bag and moved it into the following room. The woman- who Percy assumed must have been Grace. For some reason she looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place his finger on it._

_She looked down at a picture frame she had. Percy couldn't make out what it was so he moved closer to her. She was fiddling with the back and when it popped open a small folded picture fell out. _

_She unfolded it and Percy gasped. _

_It was a picture from after the battle for Olympus. Thalia had her arms around Annabeth who was holding Percy's hand. Percy was looking at Grover who was eating a tin can. They all looked so happy. That was only a few weeks before Thalia... _

_Grace spoke softly to the picture_

"_I'm so sorry." A tear found its way down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and patted her hair down. She sighed once more and put the picture back._

_She then reached up to her eyes. Percy couldn't see what she was doing but in the next moment two contact lenses fell to the floor. _

_She turned around and he caught a glimpse of her eyes._

_Beautiful, red-rimmed electric blue lenses._

_-x-_

Percy gasped.

He looked around. It was dark, and all the lights in the house were off. He supposed Annabeth had gone to bed instead of waiting for him to wake up.

He stood up and fumbled for the light so he could see where he was going. His eyes caught a glimpse of a shiny magazine which had been left open on one of Annabeth's desks.

"_Grace- Mysterious beauty releases second album this week-"_

Was the most he could make out before the dyslexia made it impossible to read the whole article.

She was the woman from the dream.

He powered up his computer and immediately googled her. Articles about her past, how 3 years ago she had appeared on the scene- no dad, mom and all possessions lost in a house fire.

There were so many questions that he needed answered.

Who was this Grace, and what was she doing apologising to a picture of him and his friends?

_You had a good girl, good girl and that's a keeper, k-k-k-keeper_

_You had a good girl, but didn't know how to treat her, t-t-t-treat her_

**A/N- Well there's not much I can say really. Lots revealed in this chapter. **

**I don't feel like it's my best so this chapter may get changed later on depending on how I feel**

**Usual applies, Review, CC whatever the fuck you want. **

**Forgot to mention I'm only using RR's characters for my own sick pleasure, jk I don't get pleasure from this. Nor do I get money. (Sadly.)**

**(Song is Silly Boy by Eva Simons- I thought that some of the lyrics fit the mood of the story)**


End file.
